


Улыбнись, капитан!

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deadfire, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Стоит ли молиться о спасении в мире, где боги – всего лишь бывшие смертные?





	Улыбнись, капитан!

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность бете Хочется жить:)

Я бессонно ворочалась на кровати в капитанской каюте. Непокорный, выйдя из порта Асонго, держал курс на острые утесы под названием «Зубы Магран». Или правильнее сказать: неуклонно плыл прямо в чью-то хищную пасть? Место, откуда еще никто не возвращался…

Стоило оказаться в тишине и одиночестве, как все тщательно скрываемые страхи так и норовили выползти наружу, являлись во снах вперемешку с тревожными призраками прошлого, заставляя вновь и вновь окунаться в болото давно позабытых страданий. Вдобавок ко всем нынешним бедам, тяжким якорем висевшим на моих плечах.

Шуточки ли это Магран, раз за разом проверяющей мой дух на прочность? Старого Стоика давно не было рядом, чтобы дать очевидный ответ…

Каэд Нуа, моего тяжко обретенного дома, тоже больше не было, как и прежней жизни. Эотас начисто снес с лица Эоры древний замок, оставив на окраине дирвудской земли рваную рану глубиной сто метров и еще большую пропасть во моей душе. Лишь по воле Бераса я вернулась с Грани. За ним оставался должок, и во имя справедливости меня спасли, хоть я и не просила. Никогда не желала покровительства для себя и тем более не хотела унижать истинную веру до уровня банального бартера. Но в итоге так и вышло.

Стоит ли молиться о спасении в мире, где боги — всего лишь бывшие смертные? 

Риторический вопрос. Люди, искусственно подчинившие себе природные силы и возвысившиеся над остальными, не должны иметь права решать за меня. 

Просто бывшие смертные… В прошлом меня даже не удивило столь поразительное открытие, стоившее многим их веры. Может, где-то в глубине души я предчувствовала подобный исход с того самого момента, как магические ветры бивуака, сделавшие меня Хранителем, открыли мне глаза, чтобы видеть сквозь границы бытия?..

Я встала и на ощупь отыскала в кипе тряпья в шкафу второе одеяло, и вновь легла в кровать, укрывшись с головой.

С момента своего второго возрождения я постоянно мерзла. Духи умерших всегда витали рядом, принося с собой пронизывающий холод, но теперь Грань будто бы стала еще ближе, льдинками текла вместе с кровью по венам, заставляя меня то и дело поеживаться даже под обжигающе ярким солнцем Архипелага Мертвого Огня. 

Проклятый Римрганд просто следит за мной, как и все остальные боги, решила я. Но от осознания не становилось теплее и легче. Иногда казалось, что теперь сквозь дыру в моей душе на поверхность Эоры просачивается сама смерть, вымораживая тлеющие угольки остатков жизни.

«Мне снился живой мертвец, идущий по пятам за светящимся человеком со свечой», — сказала однажды Зоти, поделившись собственным кошмаром. И слова жрицы лишь подтвердили горькую правду, которую я все не хотела признавать. Эотас несет с собой осколок моей души. Кто я теперь, если не живой мертвец?

В такие секунды я почти теряла способность дышать, но никто из команды не должен был видеть проявления слабости. Не должен знать, как я до боли в костяшках сжимала руками простыни в попытке успокоиться и сделать новый вдох. Легкие просто отказывались работать при мысли о том, что мне, возможно, придется как-то остановить стометрового колосса, целиком состоящего из адры и поглотившего несчетное количество энергии душ. Непосильная задача, заведомо обреченная на провал.

Цели Эотаса, невольно сеявшего разрушения на своем пути, по-прежнему оставались не ясны. Следовать за ним сквозь мутный туман неизвестности — пугало не меньше. Желал ли он перерождения всей Эоры? А если так, способна ли я его остановить? Та золотая нить, что связывала наши души, слишком хрупка и не позволяла понять суть его замыслов, и тем более не могла его удержать. Боги ждали, что я отыщу воскресшего Эотаса, проникну в его замысел, и по-правде совсем не оставили мне выбора.

Смерть и служение. Или служение до самой смерти? Вот в чем загвоздка.

Задаваясь подобными вопросами, я почти забывала о других проблемах. Просто мелочь, в сравнении: половина команды на корабле — тайные или открытые шпионы, следящие за любым моим чихом. Каждая фракция на Архипелаге старалась дотянуться до Хранителя своими щупальцами, преследуя личные корыстные цели. Казалось, никто не заслуживал полного доверия для той степени откровенности, в которой я сейчас остро нуждалась. Даже сны не могли оставаться личной тихой гаванью, когда на борту находился сайфер, умело прикидывающийся безобидным пушистым синим котенком с обаятельной улыбкой, но под шкурой которого скрывался бывалый пират, мошенник и умелый манипулятор.

Лежа под двумя одеялами, в теплых носках, я все же не могла согреться, и даже горячий чай не убрал бы озноб, острым айсбергом разросшийся в груди. Пронизывающие вибрации колокольчика Бераса и металлический холод Римрганда. Их не выкинуть…

Непокорный качался на сильных волнах, скрипели мачты, и море с глухим грохотом билось о деревянный борт корабля, и мне вдруг почудилось, что это и не волны вовсе, а комья земли, ударяющиеся о крышку гроба. 

Я резко вскочила, начав судорожно глотать ртом воздух. Но душная каюта пахла гнилой мертвецкой плотью, словно подземный склеп. В глазах начало темнеть... Я с грохотом распахнула дверь, больно ударившись плечом о дверной косяк, и почти потеряла сознание после того, как взбежала по лестнице на палубу.

Кружилась голова. С трудом передвигая руки и ноги, я доползла до фальшборта и прислонилась к холодным доскам спиной, взглянув на высокое звездное небо, местами затянутое черными тучами. Обе луны покачивались из стороны в сторону, словно гигантские фонари в руках Богов.

Когда я умру, меня просто засосет внутрь одной из них, как в фонарь Зоти.

Бредовая мысль вдруг почему-то успокоила. Сердце перестало колотиться в груди, и я смогла подняться на ноги. Оглянувшись на шканцы, я увидела, как по лестнице поднимается Эдер.

— Слышал, как ты встала, капитан, — произнес он, заметив мой взгляд. — Это было, громко… и больно, наверное, — пошутил он и, подойдя поближе, уже серьезно спросил: — Опять призраки неупокоенных беспокоят? В море их, наверное, тысячи.

Я не ответила, лишь отвернулась к воде. Эдер облокотился о широкую планширь, достал свою старую потертую трубку и, набив ее табаком, закурил.

— Остатки дирвудских запасов, — произнес он, хоть я и не спрашивала. Запах ощущался таким знакомым и родным, что и не нужно было уточнять. — Ты всегда можешь мне рассказать… Ну, что-нибудь. Я не силен во всем этом хранительском, ты знаешь, но могу… Хотел бы тебя выслушать.

Я покачала головой, вдыхая горький табачный дым. Перед глазами вдруг вспыхнули воспоминания из прошлой мирной жизни в Каэд Нуа. Раньше я считала, что впервые обрела там дом, но сейчас вдруг поняла, что суть явления — теплое чувство любви и защищенности — крылось не в месте, а в людях. Сама не заметила, как спутники стали моим «домом», точнее, он стал. Эдер всегда оставался рядом, даже после того, как я помогла ему найти разгадку тайны случившегося с его братом. Наверное, мне уже давно стоило признаться, что я не представляю жизнь вдали от него. Если кто и достоин доверия на всем корабле, так это он: мой старый друг, верный спутник и самый дорогой человек на Эоре.

— Мне кажется, в этот раз миссия мне не по плечу, — наконец смогла произнести, нарушив тишину. Даже море вдруг успокоилось и, словно затаив соленое дыхание, прислушалось к моим словам. — Слишком многое стоит на кону, а я совсем не чувствую в себе сил. Я не вынесу… Я живой мертвец, Эдер, и ты знаешь это.

Высказав все, я не почувствовала облегчения. Я не желала врать, да и он не единожды заслужил мою честность. Проговорив всю правду вслух, я лишь четче осознала безвыходность своего положения.

— Я не раз видел, как ты почти слилась с собственной тенью, — ответил он, выдохнув очередное облачко дыма. — Но ты всегда выбиралась.

— Мы выбирались, — подтвердила я и мрачно добавила: — Сейчас я посланник Бераса и у меня нет выбора. Вы же свободны и вольны делать все, что хотите.

Эдер сплюнул за борт. В темноте ярко светились огоньки табачного пепла, взлетающие с чаши, пока он раскуривал трубку.

— Не думай, что я не благодарен Берасу за твое возрождение… — со вздохом протянул он, и в тоне его голоса сквозило неприкрытое презрение. — Но попытки богов не вмешиваться напрямую в жизнь смертных выглядят лицемерием, если рассмотреть их поступки тщательней. Мне с трудом верится, что это все они делают нам на благо.

Я согласно покачала головой, вглядываясь в темную бурлящую воду за бортом. Корабль казался лишь хрупкой точкой в бесконечной темноте, готовой затопить его при малейшей слабости.

— Стометровый адровый колосс… Я боюсь, — призналась, преодолев внутреннее сопротивление, а затем вдруг почувствовала, как на глаза навернулись слезы, а горло больно сдавило изнутри. — Что, если в этот раз я веду вас на верную смерть? Я так и не смогла разобрать планы Эотаса. Стоит ли мне вообще его останавливать? А что, если ты, Алот, Зоти… и вся команда умрет в попытке удержать его от дальнейших разрушений? Что мы можем ему противопоставить? Повезет, если даже поцарапаем! — собственный голос звучал надломленно, а пальцы до боли сжали деревянную планширь.

Море вновь распалилось, и волны одна за другой начали бросать корабль из стороны в сторону, словно легкую деревянную щепку, а небо, наоборот, прояснилось и потемнело. Неминуемо надвигался рассвет. Теперь мы стали еще на день ближе к Пепельному чреву, куда по неведомой причине отправился воскресший бог.

— Таос тоже когда-то казался непобедимым, пока не умер, — кратко сжав мою напряженную ладонь, сказал Эдер, а затем со смешком добавил: — Возможно, Алот просто сделает свой коронный «удар гримуаром», а Зоти добьет своим тяжеленным фонарем.

Попытка меня развеселить потерпела неудачу, что совершенно не устроило Эдера.

— Эй… Улыбнись, капитан! — протянул он с еле прикрытым беспокойством и неуклюже похлопал меня по плечу. — Улыбка — это флаг корабля, ты ведь знаешь, даже если на нашем и нарисован глаз.

Я лишь тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя бешеный ритм собственного сердцебиения. Руку подергивала нервная судорога, а каждый новый глоток воздуха добывался с болью. Эдер спешно затушил трубку, быстро сунув ее в карман. Успокаивающий, родной запах «дома» мгновенно развеялся на промозглом соленом ветру, и мне вдруг стало еще хуже… и холоднее.

— Нужно развернуть корабль, — прошептала, вытирая украдкой слезы, против воли скатившиеся из глаз. — И снять этот проклятый лупоглазый флаг! Поплывем обратно на Некитаку, и я оставлю вас там. Все кончено.

— Эй-эй, — внезапно обнимая меня, произнес Эдер. — Не раскисай, капитан! Ты однажды покончила с пусторожденными, когда все вокруг считали, что мы навечно прокляты. Ты вернулась с Грани. Разберемся и с этой задачкой. Как-нибудь… Ты ведь говорила, что Эотас не собирается тебя убивать? Что бы он там не задумал, я верю в тебя и готов идти с тобой до конца.

Сильные руки крепко обнимали и гладили мою спину, а голос был полон непривычной нежности. Мир вокруг вновь окутал легкий аромат табака, навевающий мысли об уютных вечерах в Брайтхоллоу. Тягучая вязкая боль в груди постепенно рассасывалась, и вскоре я вновь смогла легко вздохнуть. Прежде, какой бы сложной ни казалась предстоящая миссия, в итоге мы всегда возвращались к большому очагу… Может, и теперь сможем вернуться, даже если вместо сытного ужина у теплого камина нас будут ждать вода и галеты на открытой всем ветрам палубе потрепанного странника?

— Тебя моя мысль не порадует, капитан, — прошептал Эдер, по-прежнему не выпуская меня из согревающего круга своих рук. — Но разве нас рано или поздно не настигнет одна и та же участь? Каждый на корабле понимает это, и мы все согласились пройти свой путь с тобой, зная об грозящих опасностях.

Мысль, действительно, хоть и успокоила, но все же не обрадовала, в отличие от теплых ладоней, нежно прижимающих меня к груди.

Самые трепетные мечты всегда сбываются так не вовремя и совершенно глупым образом. Никогда в жизни до этого дня, я даже и представить не могла, что позволю себе так позорно расплакаться перед кем-то из команды и тем более, что нытье вдруг обернется чем-то подобным, а не носовым платком, не глядя протянутым в мою сторону.

— Твоя правда, — сказала, чтобы нарушить тишину, когда вдруг почувствовала себя неловко. Сколько минут мы уже стоим в обнимку? Хоть бы рулевой сейчас спал!

Отбросив смущающие мысли, я взглянула в лицо Эдера, но увидела лишь отражение ночного неба в его глазах. Луна неясным светом обрисовывала линию густых бровей, чуть кривой после давней стычки нос, пару длинных морщинок на лбу и скулы, на одной из которых темнел свежий тонкий надрез, оставленный тигриным когтем.

Эдер так любил животных, что просто не мог вовремя остановиться и перестать их тискать, когда игривость сменялась раздражением. Улыбнувшись воспоминанию, я неосознанно провела вдоль царапины рукой и подумала о том, что стоит держать лекарства поближе, ведь пара-тройка секунд промедления может стоить жизни, а на всей Эоре не найдется никого, мне дороже.

Но Эдер истолковал данный жест по-своему и, обхватив ладонью мое запястье, мягко отвел руку в сторону, чтобы наклониться поближе. Наши губы на краткий миг слились вместе, но долгожданный поцелуй горчил печальной неуместностью.

— Обещай, что когда все закончится, мы… — прошептал Эдер внезапно охрипшим голосом и зарылся носом в локоны волос.

— Да. Да, — перебив его, выпалила я, а затем коротко рассмеялась, вдруг почувствовав себя на полжизни младше и в несчетное количество раз глупее. — Кажется, Эотас вместе с куском моей души забрал и весь здравый смысл, а никто и не заметил, — попыталась пошутить, поблагодарив про себя полутьму, скрывающую пылающие огнем щеки.

Эдер рассмеялся и провел ладонями по моим плечам, а затем вновь обнял, но теперь скорее по-дружески.

— Так держать, капитан! Я уже и забыл, когда последний раз слышал твой смех…

Предрассветная темнота скрывала теплую улыбку, но я просто ее почувствовала, ведь мы знакомы так много лет... Положив голову на плечо Эдера, я прислонилась лбом к его мягкой бороде, с удовольствием вдыхая запах табака, смешанный с ароматом соленой воды.

Море мерно шуршало, но звуки ударов волн о корму меня больше не пугали, в них слышался лишь истинный ритм движения природы и течения времени. Давно утерянное спокойствие. Должное случится, так или иначе, но мысль, что Эдер будет рядом во всех тяготах, — все, что мне сейчас было нужно, чтобы просто дышать и шагать дальше. В усталом теле и искалеченной душе, где словно навечно поселились пустота и холод, вдруг вновь нашлась теплая кроха сил бороться.

На горизонте огненно-кровавыми всполохами забрезжил алый рассвет, словно густыми чернилами очертив острые пики Зубов Магран. Плавание подходило к завершению, но не к концу. Теперь я верила в это.


End file.
